


Starcrossed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This song by  Ash inspired me to write this series of "meant-to-be's" in the eternal love that is Brian and Justin.





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Behold this night, still and clear_  
You look here just like an angel sleeping   
I wish I could ease your fears   
I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping   
In your eyes I would hide   
By your side I could defy   
The forces tearing us apart   
But reality, as it seems   
Looking back, is that our dream   
Was fated from the start 

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape_  
We're condemned and can only wait   
At this time now it's far too late   
To save us from our fate 

_I'll remain in your hold_  
Body, mind, heart and soul   
As long as I breathe   
Though consequence takes its toll   
All is out of our control   
That's how it will be   
So close your eyes my young bride   
Listen to me one last time   
There's something I have to say   
When your faith turns to despair   
Always will my love be there   
And never fade away 

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape_  
We're condemned and can only wait   
At this time now it's far too late   
To save us from our fate   
You can't save us   
You can't save us 

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape_  
We're condemned and can only wait   
At this time now it's far too late   
The poison's in our veins   
It's true   
You know that I'd die for you   
You know that I'd die for you   
You know that I'd die for you 

_Forever true  
I'll see you through_

 

The world around him faded and became a distant reality, his eyes gazed into space, into a future far away from the present that he was currently living in. Justin waited until Brian curled up to him from behind, it was something that he could count on after sex. Instead he felt an empty lifeless space next to his heated body, neurons and nerve impulses stinging still from the electric shocks of post-coital afterglow. Something, he mused, that should be done in a pair.  
Quietly he grabbed a pair of underwear thrown on the floor and slipped them on, lighting up a cigarette on his way to the living room, his blonde head sporting that just-fucked look, the one that Brian always reveled in, having been the one to elicit said hotness on his boy.

Brian had the gauzy white curtains drawn back, his eyes seemed focused on the splattering rain that fell heavily on the loft windows. He stretched out on the couch, head turned as Justin entered the room and sat in his lap. Brian opened his arms and made room.  
''What the fuck are you doing here?"

Brian's words lost their harshness as they sank into Justin's skin, Brian's lips still on his neck, his eyes focused on Justin's hard, supple nipple.

Justin edged in closer, his voluptuous lips teasing the tip of his ear.

"Well, you weren't in bed, so I used my sleuthing skills and detected that you were here."

"Don't be a smartass."

Brian pushed Justin off and sat up, a hand still on Justin's waist.  
''Leave me alone. Go back to bed."

His hair growing long now, Justin's bangs fell flat in front of his blue eyes.

"Fuck off. What the hell, Brian."

Justin leaned in closer and whispered it into Brian's chest, a hand in his hair now.

Justin turned to look Brian in the face. He placed a hand on Brian's cheek forcing him to turn to him.

Gaining the strength and power that Brian always gave him, Justin pulled Brian into his lap and held him close. He began to smooth away the soft brown strands on his forehead, making sure to keep him close.

''Should I be feeling this way?"

Justin barely heard it, but he nodded as Brian looked up, and told him it was okay, normal, albeit their very fucked-up past. He held him that way, his eyes shifting focus to the rain outside, how, no matter what, the sun always came out, the rain would always pour down, the clouds rush in and roll by and then it's all over.

Brian fell asleep a little later, after midnight. It was over by then. 

In the morning, Brian woke up to find Justin looking at him. Instead of blowing him off, disregarding that anything had ever happened, he kissed Justin softly on the lips, a hand sneaking into his long blonde hair and twisting the strands.

It was the 8th anniversary of the death of Brian's father.

Hell, if Justin was still here, his mind clear and sharp, he figured he would open up gradually


End file.
